


The Hunter and the Wolf

by darkskinwalker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hunter!Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskinwalker/pseuds/darkskinwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale fire happened but just Cora and Derek survived. Derek and Stiles met by chance. They didn't know they belonged to different sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and the Wolf

Derek and Stiles had met by pure chance. Cora talked Derek into visiting some event at her school and had then taken of with her friends. So Derek had been standing around alone in a room full of teenagers like some creep. Stiles had suffered a simlar fate when Scott took off with Kira.

They talked a little bit. It was Stiles last year of highschool. Derek had graduated just a few years prior. After about an hour Cora returned and told Derek how sorry she was for leaving him alone. Before Cora dragged him away Stiles gave him his phone number.

Some days later Derek finally texted Stiles and from that point on they practically spoke everyday. It was not long until they met up for coffee and then Stiles dragged Derek to the movie theater to watch the new batman movie. 

It was seven months after they first met that everything started go down. The hunter activity in Beacon Hills had drastically increased after the Argents moved back into town and Derek had also caught the scent of another pack.

They had stayed out late getting pizza after the movie had ended. Suddenly something had attacked them. To his suprise Stiles took a knife out of his boot and attacked the wolf. He landed some good hits before Derek took over. He had pinned the beta to the floor when something grabbed him from behind and threw him into Stiles.

The words didn’t seem to make any sense at first. There was no hunter. Only then Derek started to think about the knife Stiles had taken from his boot. The punches he a had landed against a werewolf. A highschool student shouldn’t be able to do this.

He had no time to think about the revelation. There were three werewolfs surrounding them. All of them betas. He had been an Alpha since the day his family had died. He could take them.

The two younger betas were no match for an alpha, just a few moments later they were dragging their bodies away from Derek. The third one had attacked Stiles and had him pinned to the floor. Derek nearly ripped his arm off when he dragged him away from Stiles. As soon as he was sure that all three werewolfs left, he turned to Stiles, but the look on his friends face was different from before.

Stiles got up and run. For a moment Derek thought about following him, but if Stiles truly was a hunter he wouldn’t listen. So instead he went home to the small apartment he shared with Cora. She was still up and instantly rushed to help him. He had some nasty gashes on his chests which needed to be desinfected.

Cora had been teasing him for weeks about Stiles. She had known how much it ment to Derek to have found someone. Sure he and Stiles had been friends, but it had started to feel like something more. He had just waited for the right moment. He told Cora what had happened and he also asked her for advise. He didn’t know what to tell Stiles or if he wanted to talk to him at all.

He believed that Stiles cared so he texted him whether they could talk. Stiles replied two hours later with a location and a time for the next day.

Eventhough Derek wanted to trust that Stiles wouldn’t just shoot him he still checked the surroundings before he entered the empty parking lot. When Stiles stepped out of his jeep Sterek could smell the tears on his face and  the wolfsbane inside his bullets.

He tried to explain that he hadn’t known about Stiles being a hunter. Everything he had wanted to tell Stiles for weeks poured out of him. How he felt about him, what he was. He told Stiles that he had never hurt anybody. But when Derek finished Stiles just answered with a single sentence.

Without another word Stiles then turned around and drove away in his jeep. Leaving Derek alone and shaking in the darkness.

After what felt like hours he finally gathered the strength to return home. Cora had waited for him. Seeing the look on his face she embraced him in a big hug. Derek couldn’t believe that he had fallen for the same trick twice. Another hunter.

Cora tried to cheer him up, but it didn’t work. He knew what came next. They would have to leave town for some time. Stiles knew were they lived. It was only a matter of time before the hunters would be standing in front of their door.

He got Cora on a bus the next morning. There was no reason to risk her life for this kind of thing. He tried to cut all their ties to Beacon Hills as fast as possible. He canceled the contract for the apartment and got Cora’s school records. Two more days and he would leave Stiles and Beacon Hills behind him.

At least that had been the plan. One day later the hunters stormed their apartment. Derek heard them when they were still on the ground floor. He didn’t stand a chance fighting off a dozen hunters so he jumped out the living room window.

He hadn’t been prepared to find Stiles standing in front of him, a gun in his hands. Yet the hunter did not shoot him right away. Derek took it as a sign to get away as fast as possible.

Derek’s movement seemed to wake Stiles from his trance as Derek heard two bullets hitting a wall just a few inches from his head. Derek ran for a few more blocks before he sought shelter in an empty office buidling. From the street he could hear Stiles calling for him.

Just a few moments later he heard the building’s front door open. If he wanted to get of there alive he had to find a way out of the building. He was just a few steps away from the back door when he heard the other hunter team behind it. As fast as he could he turned to safety behind the next corner. Just a second later five hunters broke through the door.

There was no way to leave the buidling through one of the doors. The whole groundfloor was crawling with hunters so Derek saw no other chance than to go upstairs. He found a staircase just a few steps away and made his way to the second floor. He didn’t notice the heart beat until it was to late. He stepped out of the staircase and turned right when something hit his chest.

The wound was deep and he could already feel blood filling up his lungs. He had wanted to think that Stiles wouldn’t pull the trigger on him, but it seemed that he had been wrong.

The bloodloss and the pain made Derek weaker every second. Soon his legs collapsed underneath him. His lungs felt like they were on fire. The blood inside them made breathing difficult. 

 He was glad he sent Cora away. They wouldn’t find her. If she didn’t hear from him within a week she would leave the country. Maybe it was for the best. It seemed that Derek had a horrible talent for making the wrong decisions. She would be better off without him.

Stiles had lowered his gun and watched Derek silently. Derek wanted to tell him that he wan’t a monster that there was no reason to kill him, but a hunter wouldn’t care.

After what felt like an eternity Stiles moved behind Derek. He could hear the relaoding of the gun before Stiles pressed the barrel to his head.

Derek heard the steps of more hunter coming up the stairs. He heard the racing of Stiles heart and his own. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The only thing that was left, was waiting for Stiles to pull the trigger.


End file.
